Dark Winds
by Chocoworlds own female god
Summary: Usha knows only one thing, something dark is coming and she has to protect those she loves at all costs. Even Crowley, her only consolation is that he is a good asset. Contains mild use of swearing. Also I should warn of SPOILERS- set after Sam returns from the Cage and Cas is not himself (wink wink, get what I mean) Also you can expect all sorts of shipping hints... all sorts...
1. Chapter 1

_Please be nice, this is my first Supernatural fanfiction :D BTW I do not own any of the characters, only my OCs ;)_

 _Enjoy!_

Chapter 1)

"He's your brother!" Usha exclaimed, desperation evident in her voice. Sam's glare was hard and his voice was stern, "I asked you to look after him, and now- well now he is MISSING, do I have to spell it out for you?", "Well" Usha stuttered, " I didn't see anything wrong with letting _**it**_ out for some air." Usha's voice was cold with contempt, although the contempt she felt was directed towards herself. She blinked, a sneer appeared on Sam's face, she tensed as she watched his fist clench. Sam was angry. Very angry. "If you're going to talk like some pumped up, animal-loving hippie then you should have least put him on a leash!" Sam's fist slammed on the table. "And don't you ever- EVER speak about my brother like that again, I know what you are… who you are, but I'm not going to be so sympathetic if my brother ends up dead in a ditch because of you!" Usha winced, god how she loved Sam, he was like her nerdy best friend who could make her laugh in any situation, but now he was being ridiculous, after returning from that suicidal journey to the cage his entire demeanour changed, he became both reclusive and aggressive. Thank (Chuck- _sorry I had to fit that in somewhere_ ) for Dean and Cas getting there on time, who knows what or who he would be like if they didn't. But, she supposed Sam was right, lately she'd been treating Dean as if he were an animal, when it was her fault for the way he was acting. All he wanted was a potion, something to cure him off his affliction with Amara, but Usha couldn't just magic up something powerful enough to numb his bond with Amara so she turned to her mentor Rowena for help. Fucking Rowena, even the thought made her feel sick. So now Dean was literally behaving like an animal and all Rowena could say was "Oops", but oops does not fix the mess which Usha is now left in. To be honest she hoped the potion would wear off before Sam came back from a small hunt a few miles down the highway, but it didn't and now she stands here having an argument over that very mishap. The worst fact was she hadn't been able to contact Cas or Crowley for help, yes, she contacted Crowley, but only in a fit of desperation and he didn't even pick up. She was so confused, she felt as though her world was collapsing from beneath her, and the only person left blamed her.

Usha knew she had to calm Sam down, whatever happened in that cage scared him, he would have never freaked out on such as scale before. She needed to reassure him and not make half-arsed comments like she was currently doing. Usha knew it was time to play the sympathy card. "Look, Sam, I'm sorry alright, I've been treating Dean harshly, and it's just… the things he's been doing… I can't think of him as Dean, okay?" Sam sighed, the anger appeared to dissipate from his body. "I- I'm sorry too, for snapping, I'm just fed up of letting Dean down." Sam sat, a tremble in his voice, "I- I just want him to know how much I care…" Usha's internal high five for getting Sam to calm down halted after hearing his words. "Sam, please tell me what's wrong- what happened with Lucifer in the cage? You haven't been the same since you got back." Usha glanced at Sam, whose eyes refused to leave the floor, she glanced across the bunker, since the cage, Sam hardly slept, half-eaten burritos and stained coffee mugs scattered every surface. Sam's mind was obviously full of tons of deep shit which he wasn't letting out. Usha sat, she placed a palm on one of Sam's knees and the other on her own grey sweatpants. Her feet firmly on the ground. "Look, Sam, you don't have to say what's on your mind, but I want you to know that I'm here, right now." Sam opened his mouth, only to close it a few seconds later. He looked at Usha's palm and then into her eyes, it was as if he was searching for something in them, but he did not know what it was, reassurance maybe. Usha was waiting, pleading him to speak with her eyes. He saw they were wet with pure emotion and invisible tears. He couldn't tell her what was wrong; he couldn't because if he admitted it out loud there was no going back, Lucifer had showed him the deep seated act of betrayal he had done to Dean. The fact he didn't even look for him was more of a betrayal than moving on. Sam turned his head away from Usha and brushed off her hand, he got up and headed towards the entrance. "We need to find Dean." His voice held a finality to which Usha understood as an indirect meaning of the conversation being over. If it weren't for the gulp and raw emotion in his voice, he would have almost sounded normal. This was no time for chit chat or emotional Dr Phil moments, it was time to search for Dean. "I'll get my coat." Usha stated, she left her chair and strode away from the table, and towards her room. She skimmed her hand across the concrete walls, and wondered how a place like this, a shelter, could hold so much information and… danger. She reached her room and slipped on a coat. It was strange, it was only autumn and yet the bunker the area was in appeared to be dropping in temperature. Usha put it down to the power imbalance currently in the area, but she couldn't shake the feeling that this devilish cold was because of something more. Suddenly, a loud bang echoed across the bunker, "SAM!" Usha yelled, seriously, Usha thought, what the hell was going on.

 _Hope you liked it guys! Please follow and favourite so I know you want me to keep updating! My updating speed depends on how many of you guys review, favourite and read, the more you do the faster they'll go up. Could we possibly go for a goal of 5 reviews for the next part?What do you think Dean?_

 _Dean: Scooby Dooby Doooooooooo!_

 _Usha: Ffs DEAN! Stop licking my feet!_

 _Sam: La di da I love Luci- wait WHAT no I don't! Stop writing this down!_

 _Usha: Lucifer and Sam sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

 _Sam: EW, stop._

 _Usha: Nah-_

 _Okay guys thanks for your unappreciated input. (Puts all the characters in their respective place in my mind palace ;D ) One day I'll time travel these guys into a very fiery sept- review if you get the references! Hehe_

 _Much Love my friends,_

 _Your Choco god. Xox_


	2. The Logical Answer

_Hello everybody, sorry for the long wait, I've been very busy with college_ _J_ _so here it is the long awaited chapter 2…_

As Usha sprinted into the main hall of the bunker two things became apparent to her, firstly she heard a sloppy, crunching which sounded like someone was being mauled by a bear. Secondly, she smelt a strange smell… it almost smelt like pie. PIE! She scanned he room and spotted- what looked like a dumbfounded, confused and slightly pissed off Sam. However, what caught her attention was a scruffy, unshaven and almost unrecognisable Dean. He stood at the opposite end of the hall, munching on what looked like an apple pie. Since she had entered the room Dean had not looked up once, after about 3 minutes of silence Sam spoke, a slight tremble evident in his voice, "Dean…". Dean suddenly tensed and looked towards Sam, a blush of embarrassment built up on his rugged features. "Sam… how long have you been standing there?" he then proceeded to look down at his pie and back up again. The question lingered in the air for a full minute until Usha felt the awkwardness should not go on any longer. Usha coughed, making her presence known to both Sam and Dean. Dean smiled "Hey." He said, Usha's attempt at breaking the tension had managed to get a response as dean carried on talking to both her and Sam. "Sorry about vanishing, I was just sooo hungry, I feel like I haven't eaten in days." Usha turned to Sam, concern laced his face. "Dean don't you remember anything?" "Remember what Sammy?" Sam stood his body still rigid from shock, "Nothing? You remember nothing. You have been acting like a loose cannon baring your teeth at me and Usha all week. How can you not remember?" Dean stepped forward, his face held a worried expression. "No, Sammy you've got it all wrong. I've been perfectly fine… We've been perfectly fine. I remember Usha giving me that potion a couple of days ago and now I am as fit as a fiddle." Usha gawped, her voice shook, "Dean I gave you that potion over a week ago." The expression on Dean's face showed he was processing her words carefully. "Over… a week?" "Yes" Usha replied, obviously Dean had been shocked by this so she spoke with a more sensitive tone. Dean slouched on the nearest chair, disbelief shadowing his rugged features. "But… I remember things. You guys were with me- we had no hunts and for the first time in a while I felt… happy. We watched my Pamela Anderson Collection and ate a butt load of pie." Dean's face contorted in a form of a grimace. "Well… I guess it was too good to be true eh? When does a Winchester ever get to be happy?" Usha looked towards Sam his expression contained tones of sadness, but sparks of relief at Dean's recognition of his reality not being real- because that would save a lot of time explaining it to him. "Look, Dean I know it's hard to accept, but none of that was real… I'm sorry." Sam strolled over to his brother and embraced him in a hug, and shockingly Dean didn't brush him off.

Usha's brain started turning, Dean and Amara were connected by the mark. The mark twisted people- turned them savage. Maybe Rowena didn't trick her? Maybe the potion did work, just not in the way she was expecting. The mark was violent, fuelled by betrayal, maybe the potion exposed the mark true nature, and the savage nature it contained was the reason for Dean's behaviour. Usha recalled the last thing Rowena said to her, "Acceptance dear, is the key." Maybe Dean had to accept his feelings for Amara and the part of him that wanted to be with her for him to stop tearing himself apart. He was betraying his emotions and therefore causing the marks power to grow and takeover him.

Usha looked up, Dean and Sam appeared to be in a deep conversation, but the stifled laugh that erupted from Dean suggested otherwise. From the look of their actions Dean appeared to be explaining his dream, whilst Sam sat and listened, his body actions showed he was holding back, obviously still not convinced. Usha yelled them over, "Sam, Dean, we need to talk, I think I have a theory on Dean's missing memory!" So they strode over, the squirrel and moose together again. Usha began to explain and expand on her theory of the mark and its power being built on betrayal. Lucifer felt betrayed by God, Cain felt betrayed by Abel, and Dean felt betrayed by himself. Lucifer wanted to destroy God, Cain killed Abel and Dean was leading himself down a path of self-destruction.

Dean was sceptic at first, but understood that it was the only stable answer they had. Sam was convinced, the logic was undeniable, and Usha felt pleased that not only did Rowena not betray her, but she was finally beginning to understand the thing that had haunted her for her entire life.

_5 hours later_

Beers were drank, pies eaten, but as Sam and Usha laughed and sang, Dean watched from a distance. He could feel the savageness still raging on inside him and by accepting it, it would never go away. Usha was right, the mark was fuelled by betrayal, and it was feasting on Dean. Who hadn't betrayed him in some shape or form? No-one. The mark may leave the body, but it never leaves the soul. He would never be cured-his affliction would always remain. A wound which would never heal. He loved Sam and Usha… he would die for them. But he would do anything for Amara- even kill a God.

OOOOOOOOOOOO BOOM!

Sam: Erm… Katie WTF!

Dean: Do NOT listen to this bitch Sam, it's lies I tell you- lies!

Usha: You sure Dean?

Dean: Of cour-

So guys it's time to shut up and say goodbye the readers. Thank you so much for reading, please review, favourite, follow, share, or whatever else you want to do. I just want to thank you sooooo much for reading and pm me any questions I will get the answers to you ASAP!

Everyone: BYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE! (Dean: LIES!)


End file.
